Noir et Blanc
by CloudyDays12
Summary: Story written by lightning587 and CloudyDays12. 8 test tube babies from our world gets sent to the KHR World as assassins for the Noir Organization... T for language. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Hello~ This is a new story written by me, CloudyDays12 and lightning587. This Chapter-the Prologue- and the next chapter will be written by me~ Hope ya like it, because we worked hard on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Noir et Blanc  
><strong>Summary: <strong>8 Test tube babies from our Earth gets sent to a parallel world called 'KHR Earth' as assassins, but as the 8 test tube babies grow up, rebelling feelings start to form... Read as the KHR members meet these human-made assassins and also read how they react... AU-ish. Sucky Summary :'(  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor and Friendship with a side of Sci-Fi and maybe Angst...

* * *

><p>There are other worlds other than the 'Earth' or 'Reality' we know. Byakuran may call it 'Parallel Worlds' or 'Alternate Universe' and he would be correct.<p>

There are also people other than Byakuran or Yuni who can take a look inside parallel worlds. One of them is the Owner and Creator of the Noir Organization. No one knows his true identity, but one thing for sure-His last name is Noir.

The Noir Organization. One of the greatest Organization that leads the world, that sells all the things you need, and funds for Charity regularly. Yet, behind their amazing reputation, they are a dark Organization that lives up to its name of 'Noir'. They assassinate people who are in their way without so much as a blink, and they also sell weapon to anyone, as long as they pay. But worst of all are their Scientists. They will mutate animals, or even attempt to make Frankenstein the Second.

One day, they succeeded in creating 8 test tube babies. They all had: One unique special skill that could surpass even pros, an acting skill that could put even big-name Hollywood actors to shame, good looks, (lol) and terrifying assassination skills. However, since they have these skills, the Organization turned them into one of their top assassins, for the KHR world and called them the 'Noir Guardians'. But since they didn't know how test tube babies actually live and such, they assigned them to a caretaker. And if that wasn't enough, they planted a microchip in their mind to monitor their movements and to give them assassination missions.

When the youngest of the babies turned 10, the Noir Guardians were given the greatest mission of their lives.

The mission? **Assassination of Vongola Decimo.**

Unfortunately for the Organization, one by one, the microchips are breaking or malfunctioning. The teens aren't 100% controlled anymore, and are even starting to have rebelling feelings. This is creating havoc among the scientists. Half of them wants to kill them in fear of the Noir Guardians killing _them _first, and the other half doesn't want to because they're still clinging on to the hope that the Noir Guardians still might 'cooperate' with them.

They created hundreds of test tube babies after the Noir Guardians were sent to the KHR world with the same 'recipe', and they were all sent to their different parallel worlds, (For an example, like One Piece World, Narnia World…) but they are fine. In fact, they are perfect. So why were the Noir Guardians the only ones who are 'malfunctioning'?

Well, my dear reader, it's because…

Since the Noir Guardians were the first batch of test tube babies, they had some flaws…

I can't tell you the details, because once you get to read about them, you'll figure it out, I'm sure… :)

But the real question is…What will happen to the Noir Guardians? What will they do? What will the Vongola do?

Keep on reading this story until the end if you want to find out…

* * *

><p>Well? Interested? Tell us what you think in the reviews! :D<p> 


	2. The Storm is Number 2

Hello~ It's CloudyDays12 again! This chapter is a kind of boring, but I can't really help it, since it's still the first chapter after all... Forgive me...it's pretty long, too... ._.

Here's a random thought that might interest you... Some of the OCs might seem perfect, but trust me, they're not. That's all!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Storm is Number 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Mai's POV~<strong>

"Japan…" I breathed into the cold crisp air as I got out of Japan's International Airport. "According to the damn chip, the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians are here…so are some of the other Noir Guardians…" I muttered to myself as I clutched my head, a sharp pain going through my head.

I got in the car as my caretaker put mine and her things in the trunk. While I waited, I stared at my Noir Ring, which was now holding a bright red Storm Flame. Suddenly, as I watched it like I was in a trance, a tapping on my window brought me back to reality.

"Was that all?" My caretaker, Ms. Watanabe asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. All of my other stuff should already be at where we're staying…say. Where am I staying? Mom and Dad only said it was my cousin's house…"

"You should put away that flame…if someone sees you…" She whispered. "Well anyways, we're staying with the Miuras. Their daughter should be the same age as you. Her name's Haru. You'll like her! She's really smart, and interesting!"

After I put out my flame, I couldn't help but think _Interesting? So my cousin's a weirdo…why am I not surprised… _at how my caretaker described her. I buckled myself up, put on my ruby red headphones, and listened to music as we drove away…

**~Couple Hours Later~**

"Hello, I'm Sakura Mai. Thank you so much for letting my care taker and I stay at your home." I smiled politely when this…thing suddenly appeared behind Mrs. Miura's back.

"Hahi? She is American? Why is her name Japanese? She is Aunt and Uncle Sakura's child…right?" The thing, which I learned later was Haru wearing a Namahage costume, spoke at an irritatingly high voice.

"I was adopted when I was extremely young, and since my foster parents―your Aunt and Uncle are Japanese, they gave me an Japanese name." I smiled politely, but I was slightly gritting my teeth and my left eye was starting to twitch from annoyance.

"HARU! Where are your manners? That was very rude of you to ask that question!" Mr. Miura said angrily.

"I'm sorry about Haru's behavior." Mrs. Miura added in.

Afterwards, we ate dinner and I went to my new room so my caretaker and I can start unpacking. (My caretaker is the only one who knows that I am a product of the Noir Organization's experiment, and also about my chip.)

"Where do you want me to hide your machete?" Ms. Watanabe asked casually as she started opening up my suitcases.

"I dunno…I need to take it with me to school to…can you put it in that leather case where it usually is? And my box weapon…on that table next to my bed please, Yeah. There."

Suddenly, the bothersome thing barged into my room.

"Hahi? What's that…weapon doing?" Haru exclaimed as she pointed at my machete. _Knock, bitch. If you weren't my cousin…wait wait WAIT. She noticed my machete. What should I do, what should I do…I don't want to be kicked out of this house…_I panicked.

"It's my knife. I like to use my own to cook. Sorry for surprising you." Ms. Watanabe said sweetly.

_Whew! Good thing the Organization gave all of us a caretaker when we got sent _here_…it's a good thing that she has the guts to go against them and stay with me, even though she knows that my chip is malfunctioned…Ms. Watanabe just saved my ass…"_

"Oh okay! I was just surprised because there was something dangerous! My mom told me to give you this! It's your school uniform for Namimori Junior High! You're starting tomorrow, right? Well, I have to study. Bye!"

As soon as I heard the door to Haru's room slam, I turned to my caretaker. "Thank you so much! If she found out…" I shuddered at the idea.

"It's fine. Hey, you should start getting ready for bed if you're going to go to school tomorrow. Gotta get rid of that jetlag. Don't worry, I'll get your stuff ready for school and start unpacking your things." Ms. Watanabe waved me away.

As soon as I stepped into my room, the clock struck 11:00, so I slipped under my blankets and drifted away to sleep…

_I was standing with 7 other people…we were all waving our weapons as if in victory…or maybe anger? Both? One of them turned towards me and started talking. 'Wake up' she was saying to me. 'Wake up'…"_

I sat up in my bed, and Ms. Watanabe jumped back, surprised from my sudden movement. "It's 7:00. You might want to start getting ready for school." She said, pointing at the clock on my wall. I yawned, and then went downstairs, where a nice, warm breakfast was waiting for me.

"Good Morning." I smiled (kind of drowsily) to Mrs. Miura and Haru, who had bloodshot eyes for some reason. (She told me later that she was busy making an upgraded version of her Namahage cosplay…what happened to studying?) I gobbled up my breakfast, brushed my teeth, changed, and then ran out of the house to go to Namimori Junior High.

**~At School~**

"You all have a new student today. Sakura-san, please come in." My teacher introduced me.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Mai. I lived in America all my life, but I understand Japanese, so feel free to talk to me." I gave a small, fake smile to my classmates of 2-A, and then I spotted _them._

Sawada Tsunayoshi with his Storm, Rain, and Mist Guardian. And not just that, but also…

The girl from this morning's dream and from my migraine creating memories. The Noir Lightning Guardian.

I couldn't help but stare, and she stared right back, a flicker of recognition in her eye.

"Sakura-san? Excuse me to interrupt your thoughts, but please go to your seat. It's in front of Yamamoto-kun, that guy looking really drowsy in that corner." My teacher said. I walked down the aisle, and while blushing, sat in front of the Rain Guardian. _Stupid teacher…that was really embarrassing._ I thought.

"Hey Sakura." The Rain Guardian whispered. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya. Want to be friends? I could also show you to my other friends during break time, too." He gestured to the Storm, the Mist, and the Vongola Decimo.

"Of course. I'd love to." I smiled a genuine smile briefly, happy that I got close to the Vongola.

Class passed by in a flash, and before I knew it, it was break time.

I followed Yamamoto to the school roof, then approached the Vongola. And like the rumors said, the Decimo was kind and inviting.

"H-Hello. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna…if you want to! Uhm, I'm pretty sure you know, but he's Yamamoto, and he's Gokudera-kun. And the girls over there is Chrome and Kyoko." He smiled friendly. "There's also other kikokushijos [1] like you in this class. Gokudera-kun and Rosella-san are both from Italy." He chuckled, when he suddenly toppled forward from a flying kick by the Arcobaleno…Reborn.

"That's such a cute baby! The sideburns are awesome too!" I faked, even though I knew his real identity. Never too bad to take precautions, right?

"You're a Noir Guardian, aren't you?" Reborn looked at me. _He shouldn't be able to read my mind…my chip's malfunctioned, but it still shouldn't let anyone read my mind…_

"What the heck do you mean, Reborn?" Poor Vongola Decimo panicked.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm talking to Sakura."

"Why is this baby talking, Tsuna?"

"See? Sakura-san doesn't know about anything!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Stop lying. I know you can sense it with the Hyper Intuition."

"What? What's going on?" I kept on lying.

"Noir Guardians…are you serious? Dumb woman, are you here to assassinate Juudaime?" Gokudera got out his infamous dynamites. I decided to let the 'dumb woman' comment and the dynamites in front of me go, since I had to keep on acting…

"Haha, another player in our Mafia game?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Mafia? Such things don't exist, right?" I acted surprised.

"Stop the act. Or I'll kill you. You are the Noir Storm Guardian, Sakura Mai right? Special skills is being able to speak any existing language. Caretaker is Katelyn Watanabe." Reborn said while pointing a revolver at me. "By the way, don't even think about dodging it. I'm the world's greatest hit man. I will kill you."

"Well then…since I don't want to die yet, I guess I have no choice. You're correct. Noir Storm Guardian at your service." I bowed dramatically while smirking.

"The infamous assassin group?" Tsuna gaped open his mouth.

"Hey, I only did that while I was controlled. And Gokudera, put away those dynamites. I will give you my word that I will not harm Vongola in any way." Everyone except Reborn had a 'Whut?' face at my first comment, so I explained to them everything. All I knew. About me being from a parallel world. _Everything._

"..wow." Tsuna had big owlish eyes from surprise.

"Oh, but I have a really difficult time when I'm trying to remember things from my chip-functioning days. When I try to, I get a bad headache…"

The bell suddenly rang, so we had to get back to class. I let the Vongola go ahead of me, then only Reborn and I was left.

"Like I said to Gokudera, I won't harm Vongola. Well, not on purpose, anyways. I'm thinking of forming a Resistance with my other fellow Guardians and our boss when I figure out who they are against the Noir Organization. Would you like to join me?"

Reborn smirked. "I can't say for Vongola, but I'm sure Dame-Tsuna would."

I smirked right back, and was going to sprint to class but I remembered something important. "You do know that Velia Rosella in class 2-A is the Noir Lightning Guardian, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Reborn shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Verde told me long ago that I won't be able to read human-made minds. I thought that Velia Rosella was just an accident, but when you came today and I couldn't read your mind and since you were the only one that I had the picture of and also a confirmation that you were a Noir Guardian, I knew that it wasn't a coincidence…I knew that she had the lightning flame because I am just that amazing."

I decided to let that last comment slide. "So I'm assuming that Tsuna doesn't know yet? I got an affirmative nod from Reborn and kept on talking. "I don't mind you telling them, but please don't tell anyone else. The Noir Organization has an amazing information network…I don't want to take the chance for us to be found out by them. Please."

"Nono needs to know. But that'll be it. He might tell his Guardians, but they won't do such a lowly thing as to sell you guys out when you guys mean no harm. It's also a trouble for us if Noir finds out, since they'll probably bring a full-armed army to Namimori." Reborn finally said after some deep thinking.

"Thank you, Reborn. Oh shit, I only have a minute until class! Bye!" I dashed away to my English class. (Which is easy as pie for me.)

Like I guessed, English was easy, but unfortunately for me, afterwards, it was Algebra. Which I truly suck at…so this class went by extremely slow, and made me feel extremely frustrated.

And finally, _finally, _it was lunch.

Tsuna gestured me over to eat lunch with them, so I followed him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to the school roof. (Apparently, Chrome had to go home early for some unknown reason.) _Oh no…did I scare them because they know I'm a test tube baby? Great job Mai. You got yourself found out instantly by Reborn. How the hell are you planning to survive the Noir Organization if you were found out_ this_ easy? And not just that, but you left a creepy impression of yourself. Awesome first day of school. _I started worrying and insulting myself a lot, nit Gokudera's voice snapped me out of it.

"Tch. Stupid woman. Stop looking like a dumbass. You're making Juudaime worry."

"N-no! Gokudera-kun, don't say that! Sakura-san, don't get angry…" His sentence faded away as he saw that he was too late. A thick vein has already popped on my forehead.

Before you can say 'Reborn', I had my Machete out and Gokudera had his Dynamites, and we were fighting.

The results? Well, all I can say is that we all got injured from a certain very pissed Cloud Guardian, (At least I won against Gokudera. I was too tired by the time I was done with our fight, so I was kind of useless against the demon prefect…I need to train harder. *sigh*) and therefore all of us were in the Nurse's office for the rest of the day…Yep, great first day of impression to my classmates. (Our excuse for being in the Nurse's office was pretty lame…) Now everyone thinks I'm super-clumsy. Oh well.

When I got home, Ms. Watanabe scolded me for fighting (I told her the truth) and when I told her that I told Reborn, Tsuna and his Guardians the truth, she was surprised, but she smiled sympathetically and told me that that was okay. For some reason, when she said this, I was so relieved that tears started forming in my eyes. I quickly rubbed them away, so I was okay though.

Well, today was fine enough. (Other than the fact that Haru almost spilled soy sauce on my pajamas…that annoying…ugh.) I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

><p>So...whadya think of the story?<br>I accept Constructive Criticisms, and actually, I _want_ them, so I can improve on my chapters...so...

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO, YOU MIGHT HAVE A NICE DREAM ABOUT KHR!**


	3. It's Impossible to Stalk Hitmen

Lightning587: Umm… Hi Everyone!

Sorry if I make the chapter terrible…

So as always constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's Impossible to Stalk Hitmen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Velia's POV~<strong>

I wasn't sure what to do… so like most people I sat at my desk daydreaming.

_I saw blood… everywhere. I saw my little self cowering in fear and it's all because of the dam-_

"You all have a new student today. Sakura-san, please come in." the teacher said, bringing me back to reality.

_Haven't I heard that name before? Well whatever. Just a new person to prank…_

But when she came in I finally recognized her.

The Noir storm guardian.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Mai. I lived in America all my life, but I understand Japanese, so feel free to talk to me." she said giving a fake smile.

We were staring at each other until the teacher told her to go to her seat.

I put something in my ear to enhance my hearing.

"Hey Sakura." Yamamoto whispered, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya. Want to be friends? I could also show you to my other friends during break time, too."

_Friends? While being in the mafia? I'll follow 'em during lunch, they should have some ulterior motive…_

"Of course. I'd love to." Mai replied, this time showing them a real smile.

As they moved toward the roof I followed them, thinking hopefully they wouldn't notice.

"H-Hello. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna…if you want to! Uhm, I'm pretty sure you know, but he's Yamamoto, and he's Gokudera-kun. And the girls over there is Chrome and Kyoko." Tsuna smiled friendly.

_I heard he was like that… I bet it's just a front._

"There's also other kikokushijos like you in this class. Gokudera-kun and Rosella-san are both from Italy." He chuckled, but the laugh didn't last long as Tsuna fell to the ground… with Reborn standing on top.

I almost laughed at how he looked._ Shit. Hope they don't notice._

My last hope was gone when I saw Reborn turned and faced my direction, smirked, and turned back.

_Yep he noticed…_

"That's such a cute baby! The sideburns are awesome too!" Mai responded after seeing Reborn.

"You're a Noir Guardian, aren't you?" Reborn asked staring down at Mai .

_Well that was quick…_

"What the heck do you mean, Reborn?" Vongola Decimo panicked.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm talking to Sakura."

"Why is this baby talking, Tsuna?"

"See? Sakura-san doesn't know about anything!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Stop lying. I know you can sense it with the Hyper Intuition."

"What? What's going on?"Mai asked, looking innocent.

_You should just give up Mai…_

"Noir Guardians…are you serious? Dumb woman, are you here to assassinate Juudaime?" Gokudera already had his dynamite in hand.

"Haha, another player in our Mafia game?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Mafia? Such things don't exist, right?" She replied, still trying to keep up the innocent act.

"Stop the act. Or I'll kill you. You are the Noir Storm Guardian, Sakura Mai right? Special skills is being able to speak any existing language. Caretaker is Katelyn Watanabe." Reborn said while pointing a revolver at her. "By the way, don't even think about dodging it. I'm the world's greatest hit man. I will kill you."

_Tch… Damn mafia._

"Well then…since I don't want to die yet, I guess I have no choice. You're correct. Noir Storm Guardian at your service." She said bowing.

"The infamous assassin group?" Tsuna gaped open his mouth.

"Hey, I only did that while I was controlled. And Gokudera, put away those dynamites. I will give you my word that I will not harm Vongola in any way." Everyone except Reborn had a 'Whut?' face at her first comment. It was actually pretty funny.

She started explaining about us… as far as she knew, but that was still a great deal of information.

"..wow." Tsuna had big owlish eyes from surprise.

_You just heard her life story and that's all you have to say?_

I put Tsuna and his friends on top of my to prank list.

Later the bell rang and we had to go back to class but I waited until Mai left too.

Mai and Reborn were still there though. They started talking about me, Verde, and a Resistance.

_No way I'm going to join a resistance if we're working and helping the mafia._

When Mai left Reborn once again turned to my general direction and said, "I know you're there."

"Yeah I kinda realized that a long time ago…" I said coming out of my hiding space… which wasn't that great… I'm kinda surprised no one else saw me.

"Don't underestimate the greatest hitman in the world."

"Whatever." I said, "But don't try making me join the Resistance… I'll never work with you mafia scum."

Reborn just stood there expressionless. Then he looked at me as is I was a stubborn and stupid child.

"You're not going to change my mind." I said and left before you could say Juudaime.

* * *

><p><strong>~After school at Velia's room~<strong>

"I'll never forgive them for what they've done." I mumbled to myself and fell … Yeah always remember For each review you get a cookie!

* * *

><p>I'm very sorry if I made the story bad!<p>

QUICK! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON TO CURE R.Y.O.H.E.I (Racket-making Yelling of Hella-loud Idiocy) and cancer too!

~~~~Lightning587~~~~


	4. A Burst of Lightning

Hey! CloudyDays12 here~ EXTREMELY sorry for the late update!

Also...Mai has dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, slightly tan skin, and green eyes. Velia has black hair that kind of looks like TYL Lal Mirch's, except it's slightly shorter. She also has amber colored eyes. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>~Mai's POV~<strong>

It's been a while, and I finally got used to my classmates. I even befriended some of them! I think some of them fear me, though… I also worry everyday that someday, they might find out my true identity…I guess old habits die hard?

I realized something about couple days after I transferred here; Velia is always looking at the Tenth Vongola Generation with disgust. I don't understand why, because we're already in the Mafia, so it can't be about that, right?

Well, enough with those things that I noticed, guess what? Reborn told me something that could help me on my search for the other Guardians.

The super-popular idol group, 'BluRain' might be the Noir Rain Guardians! And I know you're probably thinking '_Why didn't you know about this earlier? You recognized Velia, didn't you?' _Well, let me explain. My Chip recognized her Chip, not me recognizing her from my memory. That would hurt. And since I haven't met BluRain in person before, I didn't know. (Because you know, my Chip didn't react.) End of explanation.

Also, they're going on their last tour, and the final concert is in Japan! What a coincidence, right? With help from Tsuna, (or Vongola) I got 2 tickets, and backstage passes, as well! I guess when they said that the Vongola can do ANYTHING, they weren't kidding!

**~Lunch~**

"Hey, have you talked to Rosella-san, yet?" Tsuna asked as he popped a tomato in his mouth.

"Uh…not yet." I looked away, feeling uncomfortable from the subject.

"Well, if you want to create the Resistance, shouldn't you, you know, befriend her first? Hie! Don't glare at me, Mai-chan!"

"You stupid woman! You scared the Tenth! I'll fucking murder you, bitch!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Don't! Hey…where are you going, Mai-chan?"

"I'm going to talk to Velia." I said boldly, but inside, I was 'slightly' panicking. _Fuck, what am I going to say? 'Hey, will you form a resistance with me'? 'How's your lunch'? Oh shit, I'm in front of her…_

"Have you ever had an urge to kill?" I asked in perfect Italian, while I inwardly face palmed myself. _Really. Really, Mai? Geez, I'm screwed now._

"Uh…yes?" Velia looked at me with an expression that clearly said 'WTF' on her face.

"I need to talk to you." I looked at her with my green eyes with what I hope was my determination.

"K, sure." She finished off her lunch and followed me to the rooftop. Luckily, Hibari wasn't there. If he was...I would've definitely been bitten to death.

"Okay, first things first. I know you're the Noir Lightning Guardian. And I assume that you know that I'm the Noir Storm Guardian?" Once I got an affirmative nod from Velia, I continued. "Okay, good. Do you happen to know anything about the other guardians?"

"No. You?" She started messing around with a TV remote.

I took a deep breath. "I think…that BluRain are the Noir Rain Guardians."

She dropped her 'toy' in surprise. "You can't be serious. Assassins, and us especially…since we're not human…are destined to live in the darkness for our whole lives. We don't belong in the spotlight."

"I know, but Reborn said…" I hurriedly covered my mouth with my hands, groaning inside from my retardedness.

"I know that Vongola Decimo and co., and the Arcobaleno Reborn know about us. I was spying." She smirked at my shocked face. "Heh. Spying was my forte. And you mentioned about a Resistance? Yeah, I'M NOT JOINING."

"Why. Don't you want to take revenge?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes. Of course I do. For creating monsters like us, existing only for ruining lives." She said bitterly. "But, I don't want to do _anything_ that includes the MAFIA!" She flung my arms away. Suddenly, she ducked, and I got kicked in the face.

"The fuck?" I sputtered out while clutching my throbbing head.

"Oops. Oh well. Anyways, Velia Rosella. It's too late for you to not get included with the Mafia, So. SNAP. OUT. OF. IT. In terms of this, Dame-Tsuna is better than you. He would never betray his comrades." The human that kicked me ―Reborn― stared up at Velia.

"Comrade? What comrade? We were just created together, and all we did together, is KILL. The only people who were close to me are dead now, because of the Mafia, ALL THEY DID WAS CARE FOR ME!" She was in hysterics now, sobs racking her body.

Reborn tilted his fedora down, shading his eyes, but not before he gestured to me, then pointed at Velia.

I breathed slowly, and then walked towards the black haired girl, who was currently supporting herself with the wall. "Velia. I know we had a really fucked up life, and that you are in pain. But so are the other Guardians, including me. We─and the other Guardians have messed up many people ─innocent or not─'s lives. I also know that we will never be forgiven, and there is no way we can ever repay for the crimes we committed, and we also have to carry this pain in our heart, every day. But, one way we can repay a little, is to take revenge. I know they say revenge is bad and solves nothing, but I believe that in this case, it's special. By ruining the Noir Organization, we can prevent further assassinations, and pointless fights. And…not all Mafia are bad people. Vongola, Cavallone, Shimon…they're good people. And the Vongola Decimo said he could help…well, Reborn ordered him, but…well, he said that he would help us get revenge, since no Noir Organization equals to more peace, and less sad people. So please? Velia. Join the Blanc Resistance." I held out a hand for her.

"…I still don't trust the Vongola. But I trust you, so…I guess I will join." She calmed down after after about 10 minutes from my 'speech', and shook my hand.

Just in that moment, Tsuna decided to burst onto the rooftop.

"Mai-chan! Rosella-san! Class is going to start soon! And I'm not sure why, but the teacher got pranked, and he's extra pissed, so hurry!" As he ran down the stairs, he failed to see Velia's smug smile.

As we were about to head back to our classrooms, Reborn stopped us. "Come to the Sawada Residence at 5:00. Wear something comfortable. Also, bring your weapons. I'm assuming you know where Tsuna lives?"

"Psh, ordering us around…but we don't have a choice unless we want to die, do we." Velia yawned, and we headed back to class.

**~Class~**

"Which one of you brats put shoved EGGS in ALL of my DESK DRAWERS?" He yelled, a thick vein pulsing on his temple. "UNTIL SOMEONE CONFESSES, YOU WILL ALL JUST SIT THERE UNTIL THE CLASS ENDS!" He hollered.

_This class is going to be such a bore today. I hate wasting time…I could've used this time for training my box weapon! And I was looking so forward to today's class, too! We were going to dissect a pig eyeball today. Velia…_

**~5:00 Sawada Residence~**

I knocked on the door, at exactly 5:00. I am currently wearing a blue V-neck long sleeved shirt, a loose, knitted white sweater with a red dinosaur badge on it, skinny jeans, red basketball shoes, and since it's Winter and it's cold, a parka. I also had my hobo bag, which had my phone, my red headphones, a book, my wallet, my Machete, and my box weapon. My Noir Storm Ring was on my finger, of course.

"Oh, hello! I'm here to see Tsuna-kun? I'm Sakura Mai, by the way."

"Oh, okay! Tsu-kun! Your friend is here! Her name's Sakura-san!" Tsuna's mom called upstairs, and soon after, I could hear running…then him falling off the stairs, Tsuna's mom let me in, so I amusedly watched Tsuna pick himself up, only to be kicked down by Reborn for 'being too clumsy'.

"Mai, this way." Reborn led the way to Tsuna's room, not caring that Tsuna's still sprawled out on the floor.

"Is Tsuna, okay…?" I asked Reborn, but he waved it off, so I supposed that this happens daily, and stopped pondering about it.

**~Tsuna's Room~**

"Hi Mai!" Yamamoto waved at me as I entered the room.

"Why the hell are YOU here?" Gokudera glared at me.

"EXTREME NEW PERSON!" The Vongola Sun Guardian yelled, making everyone wince at the volume, including me.

"Hey! New person come! I will make you Lambo-san's subordinate if you cooperate! Gyahaha!" The Vongola Lightning Guardian jumped around. I took deep breaths, and willed my anger to go down as the snot covered afro child zipped around the room.

"Nice to meet you." A little girl wearing a traditional Chinese outfit said to me in Chinese while smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Mai. You?" I smiled at the girl as she looked shocked from the sudden reply in Chinese.

"I'm I-Pin! And the broccoli monster is Lambo!" _The Gyoza kempo using child assassin…Arcobaleno Fon's student. Does she know me? Hm, doesn't seem like it. And broccoli monster…I see the resemblance, but…ahaha. _I thought as I-Pin and Lambo ran out of the room.

After about five minutes later, Tsuna stumbled into the room, followed by Velia, who was looking like him like she was trying to say 'you are unbelievable'.

Velia was wearing a green shirt, a black sweater, and black pants. She was also wearing a trench coat and a beautiful silver scarf, that she reluctantly took off as she entered the room. Her weapon; a hilt, was currently holding a sabre that she created, and then infused with Lightning Flames. While I was mentally noting that she wears a lot of black, she said: "Black absorbed heat better. I get cold easily." As if she could read my mind.

"Okay, since everyone's here, I'll say why I got you all here today." Reborn started.

"HIEE! What's with that smirk?" Tsuna yelped.

"Reborn-san, why do they have their weapons?" Gokudera eyed the weapons we were holding.

"IS IT AN EXTREME BATTLE?" Ryohei started shadowboxing.

"Kind of. Gokudera, go fight Velia. You lost against Mai, and who knows when someone that is, or more stronger than her, tries to assassinate Dame-Tsuna. So you will be training with Velia. And if you lose from her too, that means _if someone strong attacks Tsuna, you won't be able to protect him, failing as his right-hand man._" Reborn said darkly.

"HIEE! I'm-I'm going to get assassinated?" Tsuna shrieked, and then passed out.

"Tenth! I'm so sorry! I will beat that Noir Lightning Guardian, and protect you as your right hand man!" Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna and bashed his head repeatedly on the floor.

"Yamamoto, go fight with Mai. And Ryohei…observe. Same goes to Tsuna." Ryohei looked like he was upset, but before he could protest, Gokudera spoke first.

"But, Reborn-san! I could beat up that little bitch, I will fight her, not the baseball idiot─" Gokudera said, but got cut off when Reborn stared at him with those cold, dark, soul-reading eyes.

"Maa, Maa! So you can win against Rosella, right? And Sempai can train next time!" Yamamoto laughed heartily, washing away the tense, irritated atmosphere.

"Yamamoto's right. So go fight. Velia and Gokudera at the abandoned field, and Yamamoto and Mai, at the Namimori school rooftop. Don't get caught by Hibari, or else you will both possibly die. No holding back, but don't kill each other. Especially you two, Velia and Mai." Reborn smiled evilly. "Now, I'm hungry. Ciao Ciao~!" He finished off cutely, the jumped out of the room.

Well, only one thing left to say.

Let the training begin.

* * *

><p>Sorry I took such a long time to update! Hope you liked it!<p>

And...did you understand how the characters look more, now? I hope so!

**PLEASE** **REVIEW!** If you do...you will have a nice dream tonight! I think...


	5. The Stalkerish Clouds

Me: Hey everyone! In advance, I apologize to any health problems I might cause with this chapter!

Tsuna: You sound real cheerful while saying that…

Me: It's my first time writing a fight scene! So I hope it doesn't disappoint you. If it does, there's a convienient review button…all the way at the bottom of the page. It helps a lot. You should try it out. You know you want to.

DISCLAIMER: I forgot my lines.

* * *

><p>The Stalkerish Clouds<p>

"Hey are you sure this is the right way?" Velia asked, bored.

"Yeah." Gokudera replied.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes! I am!"

" Are you su-"

"Yes I'm sure damnit!"

"Well, while you keep going that way, I'll be walking along this path that leeds to where we're supposed to fight." Velia said walking in the complete opposite direction.

"Wha- Oi! Come back here!"

* * *

><p>" Ahaha~! I have a lot of good memories up here!" Yamamoto said, standing on the Namimori's roof.<p>

" Eh? Like what?" Mai asks.

" I almost died here!"

"…That's a good memory?"

"Yep, cause Tsuna saved me!"

"I see… Well why don't we get started?"

"Ah, sure!"

And with that, Mai brought up her machete and Yamamoto unsheathed his sword.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 1st offensive stance, Shajiku no Ame!" Yamamoto says as he charges forward and thrusts.

Mai blocks the thrust with her machete and tries to hit Yamamoto with her machete. Yamamoto jumps back to avoid the hit but was kicked back by Mai's foot. As Yamamoto got up, Mai charges at him with her machete but Yamamoto shrouded himself in rain flames.

"Sakamaku no Ame."

Mai not knowing where Yamamoto is anymore, said, "Uggh… where is he?"

Meanwhile Yamamoto was behind a crate drinking some milk, "Ah that's refreshing!"

"Aha!" She cuts the crate in half, revealing Yamamoto.

"Uwa! Yabe!" He says as he blocks her next attack with his sword. He then retreats and shrouds himself in rain flames again.

"Not again…" Mai says. She looks around and sees Yamamoto and tries to slash him, only for her weapon to go through some rain flames.

"Ninth offensive stance, Utsushi no Ame!" Yamamoto says and slashes her from behind.

Mai uses her storm flames to try and block the attack but the slash slightly gets through. Yamamoto continues to attack with another slash.

"Samidare!" During the next slash, he switches the blade to his other hand and tries to hit Mai again.

Mai blocks it with her machete, and tries to stab Yamamoto with it.

"3rd defensive stance, Gofuu Juu." He states making Mai's machete barely miss. Mai continues to attack but to no avail. She covers her machete in more flames to try and make it unavoidable and manages to hit Yamamoto.

"8th offensive stance, Shinotsuku Ame!" He says as he performs said move. Mai uses her storm flames to make a barrier around her but every time Yamamoto slashed, he barely hit her.

"Scontro di Rondine!" He says as he charges at Mai, but she simply sidestepped. What Yamamoto didn't expect is to see Hibari in the line of fire.

"Oi Hibari! Watch out!"

"Hn…What are you herbivores doing? Do you require discipline?" Hibari says as he swats Yamamoto away with his tonfas.

"Um…no we'll be leaving now, come on Yamamoto." Mai tugged the back of Yamamoto's shirt, her face slightly paling as she recalled her last fight with Hibari.

"Ah...ok!" Yamamoto laughed as Mai half-dragged him at her top speed, leaving sand flying in their wake.

"Herbivores." Hibari simply said, standing on HIS roof of HIS school. When he saw them fighting he was hoping to go and beat them up for a good fight and stop them from creating havoc in Namimori. It's a win-win.

* * *

><p>"So, why do you have a skull on your arm?" Velia said, noticing his box weapon.<p>

"It's the thing that's going to kick your ass."

"That thing doesn't have a foot."

"Shut up! I just want to go back to Juudaime! That stupid Turftop can't do anything to protect the Juudaime!"

"Ok then whatever…Hmm…" Velia said looking at the sky.

"What now?"

"…I wonder what Reborn's eating, I mean he's a hitman baby so his diet should've changed after becoming an arcobaleno…"

"Stop thinking useless thoughts and fight." Gokudera says as he fired a blast of storm flames at Velia.

"Great, a skull that breaths fire…am I playing Mario again and fighting Undead Bowser again?" Velia asks as she easily dodges the attack.

"Urusai!" GOkudera shouts as he fires tons of Sun-flame covered bullets at her.

"Great, now Bowser has a machine gun." She made a shield come out of her hilt and blocks all the shots. She then changes the shield into a spear and lunges. Sadly she's not good with a spear and misses a lot.

"Oi…are you really a Noir Guardian?"

She then makes the tip of the spear explode in a burst of lightning flames…right next to Gokudera. Gokudera is blasted back and falls to the ground.

"That answer your question?"

Gokudera, instead of replying, he stood up and shot a rain/storm flame covered blast at Velia. She tries to block it again but the Rain's attribute factor got through her shield. She flinched and Gokudera shot a Flame Thunder during that time. Her shield blocked most of the impact though.

"Heh, not bad." Velia said as she shaped a rocket launcher out of lightning flames.

"FIRE!" She shouted as she shot a rocket made out of lightning flames at Gokudera.

Gokuder made bone loops to block the projectile but the explosion radius hit him and sent him back to the ground. Velia was going to fire again but she failed to notice the tiny dynamites above her head. It exploded and she fell to the ground.

"Dafuq?"

"I threw those before the rocket hit me."

"Eh I'm tired… I'm going back."

"What? But we just started!"

"So, just count it as your victory for today."

"Che, fine whatever." And they went back to Reborn.

What they didn't notice was a figure covered in shadows, in the perfect position to watch the whole fight.

_Hmmph, I thought you could put up a better fight, Velia._ The figure then retreated back to somewhere only it knows.

* * *

><p>Me: Yep that was it! Ehehe…hope it didn't suck. According to my friends humor is my forte. So I'm not sure if I could do fighting…<p>

Velia: You're not that funny either…

Me: Why must you always insult me…


End file.
